Roads Go Ever On
by SirAvery
Summary: Since arriving in Middle-Earth with her loyal dog, life in Hobbiton has been a little too tame for Charlie, so she follows Bilbo to Rivendell. "Tell me, milady, what is it you wish for?" he asked, looking at me. I opened my eyes and beamed cheerfully at him. "An adventure, of course!" GlorfindelxOC
1. And We All Fall Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any songs by Blackmore's Night**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 1~<p>

_"__I __saw __three __ships __a__-__sailing __in_

_From __across __the __sea_

_Strangers __never __welcomed__ but_

_For __curiosity_

_But __come __they__ did __and __when __they __did_

_Ready __they__ did__ start_

_And__ things__ would __never __be__ the __same_

_On__ our __village __on __the__ sand__."_

_I__ watched __my __mother __twirl __around__, __singing__. "__What__ song __is __that__, __Mommy__?"_

_ "__Village __on __the __Sand__ by__ Blackmore__'__s __Night__," __she __replied __cheerfully__, __tasting __the__ sauce__ cooking __on __the__ stove __professionally__._

_ "__Teach __it __to __me__?" __I __begged__, __and __my __mother __complied__._

~..*..~

The first thing that occurred to me was that it was bright. Squinting my eyelids shut even tighter, I rolled over, mumbling unintelligibly into my pillow. Seeing that I was awake, my spoiled golden retriever called Rufus excitedly jumped up and nudged the back of my head, snuffling at my neck.

"Off!" I yelped as he licked my neck. I bolted upwards, shoving him gently towards the edge of the bed. Rufus eagerly jumped down, glancing back at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine, you spoiled baby," I muttered, squinting in the sunlight. Suddenly, my eyes widened, and with a squeal I launched myself at the window.

"Look, Rufus!" I yelled excitedly. "Today's a perfect day to explore the south side of the woods!" Outside, birds were singing and whistling cheerfully, and the grass rustled in the breeze, the wildflowers waving gently. A perfect, amazing day.

As I raced downstairs, the delicious smell of bacon filled my senses. Skipping into the kitchen, I saw my dad at the stove, frying bacon and eggs. He glanced over his shoulder as I made my loud entrance. "Hey, kiddo!"

"Hiya, Dad!" I replied cheerfully, tossing some bread into the toaster. Maneuvering around my dad I grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice.

"Going to explore today, Charlie?" Dad asked as he piled bacon onto a plate with one or two scrambled eggs.

"The south side!" I replied cheerfully.

My dad hesitated, shutting off the stove. "Are you sure that you don't want to wait for a day that I can come? Your mother was the only person who's been there before..."

"That's why I want to go," I told him. "I'll be careful, and won't talk to strangers! Promise!"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Alright. Try not to get lost?" He fondly ruffled my mess of uncombed brown hair, setting down his breakfast at the table. Rufus looked at me pleadingly, and I slipped him some bacon when my dad's back was turned.

Breakfast passed quickly. I hurried upstairs to change, pulling on a blue T-shirt and capris, before grabbing a pair of sneakers and racing downstairs again. I nearly bowled my dad over as he walked past. "Whoa! Slow down there, Charlie!" he called.

I paused by a picture of my mom, smiling with her arm around me. "I'm going to explore the woods today, Mom! I'll make you proud, promise!" Pulling on my sneakers, I threw open the slider and raced outside into the field.

"Charlie!" my dad yelled from the slider, and I paused, and trotted back quickly. "Do you still want to get together with Gramma and Grampa next week for your twelfth birthday?" Dad asked.

"Yep! And Aunt Anna, if she can make it!" I said cheerfully, before taking off again. Rufus barked and hurried to catch up with me, racing ahead and chasing his tail. "Come on, you silly dog!" I yelled as I approached the woods.

The trees were tall, with full green leaves. The forest floor was littered with broken sticks, bits of grass, dead leaves left over from last year, and random bushes. Rufus scrambled over a dead log, snuffling his snout in a random bush, before racing ahead again, ready to explore a new thing.

I took everything in while continuing to push onwards. Rufus and I kept like that for a while. Whenever he would bark, I would come over to explore what he was barking at. We startled a couple of birds and once a mouse.

Rufus barked behind me, and I turned my head to look at him while I kept walking. "What is it this ti-" I began, but was cut off. My foot snagged on a branch and I went falling down a hill that I hadn't noticed.

I landed with a grunt, face-down in the dead leaves. Groaning, I lifted my head groggily. Peeking behind me, I took in the hill that I fell down. Rubbing my head, I stood up, wobbling a little, before noticing what I was standing on. "A path?" I muttered curiously, scuffing some leaves away from it. My eyes lit up. "A dirt road!"

Looking around some more, I started up the hill again. "Rufus!" I called, frowning slightly when I didn't hear his answering bark. "Rufus! Where are you, you dozy dog?" Frustrated, I turned around, staring down the hill again. "Rufus!"

"Have you lost someone?" A cheerful Scottish brogue called. I jumped a mile, before falling down the hill again.

"Owwww," I moaned, clutching my head.

Someone skidded down the hill. "Are you okay? That must've hurt!" Blinking my eyes, I looked up to see a small person standing in front of me. He had long curly hair framing his face. I looked down again, preparing to stand up, but froze when I saw his feet. They were bare, but covered in hair.

"Who are you?" I gasped, standing up. It turned out that I was a full head taller than him, strange for me, considering I was usually on the short side.

"Peregrin Took, but call me Pippin!" Pippin shoved some vegetables into my hands. "Quick, here!"

"What?" I asked, confused, just as another small person came bounding down the hill.

"Merry!" Pippin exclaimed. "Look, I just met this human here, and-"

"Charmed, talk later!" Merry panted, his arms full of vegetables. "Farmer Maggot saw me! We'd better get out of here!" Just as he said that, angry curses filled the air as well as the barking of vicious dogs.

"Come on!" Pippin yelped, grabbed my arm and dragging me after the two of them. Laughing in exhilaration, I followed my new-found friends, not sparing a thought as to the many weird factors that seemed to pop up. For instance, the fact that they called me a human, or the fact that there was a farm where woods were a second ago. Also, where was Rufus?

No, none of these thoughts passed through my head. All that I thought was to run...run..run faster alongside my two friends.

* * *

><p>AN

First chapter of hopefully a good story. Charlie currently is 11 years old. This is currently some years before Bilbo Baggins' birthday.

Feedback is appreciated! Also, do you think that Rufus should be in Middle-Earth with her?

~Eva Sirico~


	2. Of Searches, Meetings, and Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR**

Note: Charlie will actually live in the Shire for most of her teenage years before going to Rivendell. She's not going to meet Glorfindel until she's at least 16 or 17.

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2~<p>

I collapsed, laughing. "That was fun!"

Pippin and Merry also collapsed in a heap, wheezing, clutching their filched vegetables to their chests. Pippin started to crack up as well, and even Merry joined in. Soon, the three of us were laughing wildly.

After the three of us calmed down, Pippin looked at me again. "So! We never got properly introduced before, so I'm Peregrin Took, at your service!"

"Meriadoc Brandybuck," Merry added. "But just Merry, if you please!"

"I'm Charlene Hunt, but I don't like my name, so call me Charlie!" I replied cheerfully. "I never knew that anyone else lived in these woods! Do you guys live in town?"

They blinked, confused. "'Guys'?" Merry inquired, but decided to ignore it. "I could ask you the same question. Usually, the only Big Folk we see live down near Bree! Are you from around there?"

I shook my head, confused. "No, I live in a town called Ashton. I've never heard of Bree before."

"Ashton?" Pippin echoed. "Where's that?"

I blinked, growing even more confused. "You've had to have heard of Ashton! We have the best schools around, and that president was born here in Ashton! Or...some guy in the government! So we sometimes get a lot of tourists and college kids!"

My new-found friends exchanged bewildered glances. "Charlie, how exactly did you end up near Farmer Maggot's farm?" Merry eventually asked carefully.

I shrugged. "I was exploring with my dog, Rufus, when-" I suddenly gasped, leaping up. "Rufus! I've got to find him!" I looked at the two small people pleadingly. "Please, you have to help me find him!"

Merry nodded. "Alright, we'll help, but afterwards we'll make sure you get home fine."

I nodded frantically, and took off the direction we came, calling, "Rufus!" at the top of my lungs. Merry and Pippin were whispering back and forth, but I didn't listen in as I might have done at another time. I had to find my dog.

As we grew nearer to Farmer Maggot's farm, Merry and Pippin grew more nervous. "How about we split up here?" Pippin said. "You go that way, and we'll go this way!" He motioned for me to go near Farmer Maggot's farm.

"Okay! We'll meet back up here! Call me if you find Rufus! He's really friendly, so don't worry about him being mean!" I said quickly, before taking off towards the farm. I climbed the hill again, calling for my dog, when I noticed something that made me freeze. Where it had been woods before for me, was now rows upon rows of corn.

I walked forward carefully. There was no mistake. This was where I had previously come from, but the forest was gone. "What's going on?" I whispered, growing a bit scared. I bit my lip, and raised my voice. "Rufus? Rufus, where are you!"

I heard the barking of dogs in the distance, and my eyes lit up. "Rufus!" Without a second thought I plunged into the corn, and took off towards the barking.

"OI! You mangy brats after my vegetables again?" a gruff voice bellowed out. I paused in my search.

"Hello?" I called uncertainly, seeing nothing but stalks of corn.

There was a crunching sound, and suddenly another small man came out of the stalks of corn, a pitchfork in his hand. He had brown hair, and suspicious hazel eyes. Once again, I was taller than him, but not by a lot. The small man inspected me for a moment, before relaxing his grip on the pitchfork. "Who're you, and why's a human girl on my land?" he asked, suspicion still coloring his tone.

I was near tears. I was confused and scared, and I just wanted to go home. "Please, sir, have you seen my dog?" My voice broke and a couple tears dripped down my cheeks.

Farmer Maggot's eyes softened. "Well, Big Folk you are, but no doubt wanting a good meal, eh? Getting dark, and you shouldn't go wandering around at night, with you bein' a youngin' an' all!" He motioned for me to follow him, and I did so, wiping my tears away. Soon we came to his house. His three dogs started barking fiercely at me, but Farmer Maggot quickly calmed them down.

Another more friendly bark sounded from inside the house, and Rufus came scampering out and barreled into me. "RUFUS!" I yelled, clutching his neck. I held onto him, sobbing, as he licked my face all over and tried to climb all over me.

Farmer Maggot chuckled. "Found 'im wandering the corn field. You don't see too many dogs these days, so I took 'im in. Rufus, eh? Strange name. Speaking of names, what's yours?"

"I'm Charlie. And you're Farmer Maggot, right? Merry and Pippin told me about you."

Farmer Maggot's face darkened, and too late did I realize I should have kept silent about my accomplice's names. "Oh, they did, did they?" he grumbled in a forbidding tone, and I felt a surge of sympathy for what would happen to those two if they set foot on his land again. "Was Frodo with them this time, too?" he added sharply.

I shook my head. "No, sir, it was just them. They were helping me find Rufus, and-" I stopped realizing something. "Oh! They're probably still searching for Rufus!"

Farmer Maggot shook his head, his eyes glinting. "Let 'em search! Teach them not to steal my vegetables!" He snorted under his breath and motioned me into the house. "Come on, then. Come on!"

Inside, it was nice and cozy, though I had to stoop a bit. Another small person, this time a woman, was cooking over a hearth. I blinked. There was no technology in the house at all. The woman turned around and frowned slightly at the sight of me. "What's this, Maggot?"

"A lost human girl," Maggot replied. "She's joining us for supper."

She nodded, her face softening, and she broke out into a smile. "Well, pleasure to meet you! My name's Iris, and Maggot's my husband! Now, go on and sit down, and we'll get you somethin' to eat." She took the kettle off of where it hung over the fire, and poured three cups of tea.

I sat down timidly, and took a sip of the tea. My eyes widened and my face broke out into a smile. "The tea's very good, ma'am!" I said, grinning.

Iris returned my grin. "Why, thank you kindly!" She hesitated, and I realized why.

I blushed. "Oh! Sorry! My name's Charlie. It's nice to meet you!"

Maggot chuckled, also sitting down. "So, Charlie, where are you from?"

"I live with my dad a little ways out from Ashton." I took a cake from the plate that Iris set down on the table, before sitting down herself. "Merry and Pippin haven't heard of Ashton, can you believe that?"

A bewildered silence met my words. "Well, Charlie," Maggot said, choosing his words carefully, "I haven't heard of Ashton either. Is that somewhere in the Shire?"

"The Shire?" I asked, confused. "Where's that?"

Farmer Maggot and Iris exchanged glances. "Why, you're in the Shire right now! Mostly hobbits live here. You don't get too many Big Folk around here, they're all down near Bree."

"Merry said something like that," I recalled. "But what do you mean by that? And why did you call me human earlier? What's a Big Folk? And what's a hobbit?"

Maggot held up a hand. "Slow down, there! We're all hobbits, Meriadoc, Peregrin, Iris and I. And you're a Big Folk."

"So that's why you're so small!" I said in amazement, before blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry! My dad said that I shouldn't make remarks about people's height, but I didn't mean-"

Farmer Maggot cut me off, trying not to laugh. "Oh, don't worry about it. Tell me, you live in Ashton with your father? What's his name?"

"Samuel. But people just call him Sam. And my uncle Dan calls him Sammy-boy." I continued to eat, not noticing the looks that Iris and Maggot were exchanging.

Three timid knocks on the door interrupted what Maggot had been about to say. Farmer Maggot's lip curled. "I think I know who that is." Striding up out of his chair, Farmer Maggot threw open the door and started roaring at whoever was outside. I could hear a terrified voice answering, but I didn't know who it was.

I looked at Iris. "Who's that at the door?"

Before she could answer, Farmer Maggot came back with a sober-looking Merry and Pippin in tow. I waved at them cheerfully. "Hiya! Farmer Maggot invited me for dinner, and he helped me find Rufus!" I pointed to the large golden, who was currently giving the two young hobbits a cheerful greeting.

"We were worried about you when you didn't show up," Merry admitted.

"We thought Farmer Maggot had gotten to you!" Pippin blurted.

I laughed. "Nope! Him and Iris have been really nice!"

"You three can stay the night," Farmer Maggot added, before towering over the two hobbits again. "But tomorrow, I want you to take her to Bilbo Baggins, and see if his friend the wizard is visiting. I think he'll want to see her. Understand?"

The two of them gulped. I spoke up. "Thanks, but I think my dad might be worried about me."

Farmer Maggot shook his head, sighing. "I don't think you understand. I don't know if you _can_ go home, or if what you're even talking about is true. See, none of these places you've told us about exist. They're nowhere that I've heard of before, and you can't have wandered off too far from your home."

I blinked, trying to understand. "So...this is like Narnia?"

"We don't know what Narnia is," Iris said, laying a comforting hand on my wrist, "but you're in Middle Earth right now, in the Shire. Do you remember hearing about those places back at your home?"

I shook my head, but my face stretched out into a grin. "I've always wanted to go to Narnia! I know this isn't Narnia, but it's like it! I can't wait to see more!" I contemplated for a moment. "Though do you have a phone?"

"What's a...phone?" Merry asked, confused.

I shrugged. "I guess you don't, then. I didn't think so, when I saw that you don't have technology," I added under my breath.

Ignoring the confused looks from the hobbits, I grinned at all of them. "Dinner is delicious, isn't it?" And, like all other hobbits, they were immediately distracted at the talk of food.

The rest of dinner was a very pleasant affair, and I felt warm and sleepy afterwards. Since I was too tall to fit into any hobbit clothes, I simply curled up with a couple blankets in a spare bedroom. Maggot explained that it used to be his sons before they married and went off to live on their own. Merry and Pippin were in another room, but Rufus was dominating most of the small bed in my room.

I curled up into a small ball, thinking over the events of the day. _I __hope __that __Dad __isn__'__t __too __worried__,_ I thought before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN

Second chapter is out! Her father's name, Samuel, and her uncle's name, Dan, was kind of a tip-of-the-hat to the show Supernatural xD Though if I made it Dean then it would have been too obvious.

So, you like? Review and tell me! :D

~Eva Sirico~


	3. Food, Glorious Food!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the LOTR**

NOTE: Charlie is NOT going to meet Glorfindel until she is AT LEAST 16. She's going to spend most of her teenage years in Hobbiton. There's still some confusion on that, so I decided to clear it up again. Any questions, PM me.

* * *

><p>~Chapter 3~<p>

Something heavy and furry jumped on me, and a wet nose nudged my cheek, slobbering all over my face. "Eww! Gross, Rufus!" I yelped, shoving him off the bed. Wiping the slobber off of my face, I sat up, stretching. Yawning, I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them.

I was in a small room, and the ceiling was only a couple feet above my head. The bed I was laying in was tiny, and I was sleeping in jeans and a t-shirt. My eyes widened. "Where-where am I?"

The door opened, and Iris walked in cheerfully. Memories from yesterday came crashing down on me, as Iris set a bundle of clothes down on the bed. "Morning, Charlie!"

"Morning," I yawned, staring at the clothes. They seemed to be a boy's tunic and breeches, with matching boots. "What's this?"

"Your clothes," Iris replied in her cheerful tone. "The clothes you have on stand out too much; best to blend in! Sorry we couldn't find any dresses, the trader passing through only had boys clothes! Go on, try them on!"

Iris left, closing the door behind her. I undressed and put on the clothes. The pants were too big; I ended up rolling the cuffs up. The boots were actually too small for me, so I ignored them and kept my sneakers on. The shirt hung loosely off of me, and I tucked it into the pants.

Iris came back in after a bit with a belt. "Try this on! It's an old one of Maggots, but it should still fit!"

I was on one of the last holes, but it still fit. Thankfully, it kept my pants up. Iris blinked at the sight of my tucked shirt, but decided not to comment. "I'll keep your clothes here for when you visit, eh?" She bustled out of the room with my clothes in hand. "Come on, come on! Time for breakfast!"

Merry and Pippin were already gobbling down the food as I sat down at the table. "Where's Farmer Maggot?" I asked Iris.

"Down at the south field. He'll see you three off, though. Eat up while its still hot!"

The three of us enjoyed a very well made meal while Iris bustled around, doing small chores. "You eat like a hobbit," Pippin commented at one point, watching me devour a slice of bacon.

I giggled. "I love food! My mommy always said that I had my dad's figure; I can eat and eat as much as I want, but still be really thin!"

"I'm like that, too!" Pippin exclaimed. "Merry over here, well, he's developing a bit of a potbelly." The said hobbit looked very affronted at that, and immediately responded by chucking at apple at Pippin. Pippin threw his hands up and caught the apple, and took a large bite out of it, making sounds of enjoyment.

Merry scowled.

Laughing, I went back to my attack on breakfast, occasionally slipping Rufus some food when no one was looking. It was a cheery affair, and when we were finished, I helped Iris with the washing up, while Pippin and Merry played with my dog. "He's actually friendly!" Merry said at one point. "Maggot's dogs are all suspicious of me whenever I come around."

"And with good measure!" Iris countered. "You keep stealing vegetables!"

Merry shrugged. "I was hungry." That sent the two of them cackling, and Iris cracked her wooden spoon over Merry's head.

Farmer Maggot came in as we were finishing up. He scowled at the sight of my hobbit friends. "You boys haven't left _yet__?_"

"We were finishing up breakfast!" Pippin defended in indignation.

"We were just leaving now!" Merry added hastily.

I pulled on my sneakers and hugged Iris goodbye. "Thanks so much for everything!" I told her, and beaming, she hugged me back.

"Don't let those boys get you into trouble, now!" Iris gave a meaningful glare towards Merry and Pippin. "Come back and visit every once in a while!"

The three of us walked out of the house, with Rufus in tow. Farmer Maggot has gravitated outside while I was saying goodbye. He came over as we walked out. "Now, listen, Charlie," he said. "Talk to the wizard. Tell him about your home. Perhaps he'll be able to get you home." Maggot cracked a smile. "An' tell that crazy hobbit Bilbo Baggins that next time he goes off on one of his deranged adventures to stop by and have supper!"

I laughed. "I will!" I gave him a hug before following Merry and Pippin down the road. "'Bye, Farmer Maggot!" I called back, waving. He waved back, and soon he was out of sight as we walked around a bend.

We walked for hours, stopping for rests frequently. The scenery was beautiful farmlands with the occasional forests. More hobbits, each more friendly than the next, appeared and a lot called out a greeting to Merry and Pippin.

The two said hobbits were telling me all about Hobbiton, including the daily gossip. Rufus drew a lot of attention, and hobbit children came to say hi to the 'nice doggy'. Personally, I was convinced that Rufus was enjoying the attention.

Every time we stopped, the three of us - and Rufus - ate a hearty meal. "Are your stomachs bottomless?" I asked them when we stopped for lunch.

"Sure is! We eat six meals a day," Merry replied, ransacking a tree for apples. He tossed a few down to Pippin, and one hit him on the head.

I giggled at Pippin, who was currently rubbing his head. "Wow. That's a lot! Me and my dad usually eat three meals, but I also sometimes have a snack in the afternoon when I get home from school!"

My two friends were distracted by the notion of only three meals a day - "You poor child! They're starvin' you!" - to question me about school. Once we got on the road, however, questions began to pop up about my home. I answered them all to the best of my ability, cheerfully describing some of my favorite foods, like pizza and ice cream. Needless to say, Merry and Pippin were envious.

As the day was drawing to a close, and the shadows began to lengthen, we came across a small village. All of the houses were holes in the ground, which I was very excited about. "I can't wait to tell everyone I slept in a hill!" I exclaimed to my companions.

Another hobbit came to greet us. He had curly black hair and bright blue eyes. "Frodo!" Merry called, waving. "Look who we found!"

The hobbit, Frodo, came over and introductions were made, as well as explaining my story. "Bilbo's home," Frodo said, "but Gandalf isn't here. I'm not sure when he'll visit, but you're welcome to stay with us!"

As we walked through Hobbiton, Frodo described to me life in Hobbiton. "Don't worry about the bed in the guest room," he said when I had admitted to my sleepless night. "Bilbo's used to a lot of strange guests, so the bed is plenty big enough for you!"

We reached Bilbo's hobbit hole, as Merry told me they were called, just as the sun set for good. It was very large and grand, and I was very excited about staying here. Frodo led the three of us up the path and to the round, green door. Without knocking, he entered, calling, "Uncle? I'm home, and I have some guests!"

An older hobbit walked out of one of the rooms, a happy grin on his face. "Frodo, my boy, who've you brought?" He blinked when he saw me standing in the door, with Rufus at me feet, sniffing at the doormat. "A Big Folk? And a dog?"

I was busy admiring the interior. The doorways to each room were round, and maps were scattered around everywhere. A lovely aroma of tea and potatoes was arising from what I guessed was the kitchen, and my stomach growled in response.

I tuned back into the conversation as Bilbo walked towards me and took my hand. "Well, m'dear, Gandalf isn't here, but you can stay with us as long as you like!" He led me towards the kitchen, saying, "Come! You must be starving; let's eat!"

Merry and Pippin were invited to stay for dinner, and the five of us enjoyed a hearty meal. There was a lot of laughter and storytelling, and all thoughts of home were banished from my mind for the moment.

* * *

><p>AN

Hey, everyone! Sorry, I would have updated yesterday, but FanFiction seemed to be down or something o.O Mostly a filler chapter, but still please review and tell me how you like it!

~Eva Sirico~


	4. Elevensies and Fishing

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or the Hobbit**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 4~<p>

The delicious smell of bacon and eggs woke me up from my sleep. I smiled, stretching, before popping open my eyes. My face drooped a little when I realized that I was in Hobbiton, and a wave of homesickness crashed over me. "I miss Dad," I murmured. As if he could sense my mood, Rufus whined in response. He nuzzled my face, and starting licking me. "Ewww!" I yelped, shoving him away from me.

I tumbled out of bed and pulled on my clothes from yesterday. Bilbo had told me last night before I went to sleep that he only had spare dwarf clothes that would fit me. I had slept in a long, comfortable shirt that was made for a dwarf, as well as a spare pair of breeches. Bilbo promised me to find some clothes that would fit me today.

After pulling on my sneakers, I wandered out of my room and into the halls. I heard large snores coming from the room Merry and Pippin were occupying, and deducted that they were still asleep. Giggling at how loud they were, I made my way into the kitchen.

Bilbo was taking eggs off of the frying pan and putting them on a plate. "Morning, Charlie!" he called cheerfully. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" I sat down, and he poured me a cup of tea, piling food onto my plate. I dug in while Bilbo turned back to cooking. He and I chatted while I ate, and soon he came to join me at the table. He entertained me with a story of how he and a group of thirteen dwarves were captured by three trolls.

"So they tied everyone up in sacks, and began arguing how to cook them!" Bilbo paused as a sleepy Frodo entered. "Frodo, my boy, good morning! Come and have a cuppa! I was just telling Charlie here about the time me and the Company ran into those trolls!"

Frodo sleepily mumbled something, grabbing a seed cake and sitting himself down. Bilbo continued on with his story, and even tried to act out some of the parts. His voice dropped down to a whisper, and made his voice gargled and not at all like his own when he was mimicking the trolls. When Bilbo finally revealed that the wizard Gandalf had been the extra voice, I nearly fell out of my chair laughing. Bilbo looked quite pleased with himself.

"So when is Gandalf coming here?" I asked as I drained my teacup.

Bilbo hesitated. "I haven't got a clue," he admitted. "However, Gloin mentioned something about stopping by in high summer, so he should be here soon! If Gandalf hasn't shown up then, I'll send a message with Gloin. It should reach him."

"Okay," I replied, reaching for the ladle for the eggs. "I'm sure that my dad is really worried about me. I hope that I can go home soon."

Bilbo chose not to say anything, and instead entertained me with the tale of thirteen dwarves and a wizard showing up for supper unawares to poor Bilbo.

After breakfast, Frodo volunteered to show me around Hobbiton. He left into his room to go get dressed, and soon came back with a sleepy Merry and Pippin in tow. "We want to come too!" Pippin called. "Just let us eat breakfast an' get ready an' all!"

"By the time you've eaten breakfast they'd have toured Hobbiton twice and the rest of the Shire!" Bilbo scolded. He waved his arms at me and Frodo. "Go on, get out of here!" The two of us, with Rufus in tow, complied, laughing merrily.

Frodo showed me all around Hobbiton. It really was beautiful. The grass was greener than I remembered at home, and all of the folk that we ran into were cheerful and friendly. They were slightly wary at the sight of Rufus, but once they saw how friendly he was, accepted his presence.

"Hullo, Mister Frodo!" someone called.

"Samwise Gamgee," Frodo replied, grinning, as a plump hobbit came bounding up.

Sam's eyes widened at the sight of me. "So, the old Gaffer wasn't exaggerating when he said there was a Big Folk visitin'," he remarked. Sam took my hand and shook it, smiling sweetly at me. "Samwise Gamgee at your service!"

"Charlie Hunt at yours," I replied, laughing a little. I pointed to my golden as he came bounding up to sniff Sam over. "And that's Rufus, also at your service!"

Sam uneasily let Rufus sniff him, but his face softened into a grin as my dozy dog won him over easily, like the rest of the population. He soon joined us on our quest to explore Hobbiton, and later we were joined by Merry and Pippin. "Have you shown her the Green Dragon yet?" Merry inquired to Frodo.

My eyes lit up, and I bounced up and down. "There's a dragon here? I want to see!"

"No, no!" Frodo laughed. "It's an inn, and it serves the best ale in all of the Shire!"

"Oh," I replied, disappointed. "My dad always said that I can't drink alcohol until I'm twenty-one. I'm only eleven, so I can't have ale. I can drink soda, though!"

"I don't know what soda is, but their ale is the best around! If you have a little bit, I won't tell anyone," Pippin coaxed.

Merry smacked him. "Pippin! She's only eleven!"

"So?" Pippin replied indignantly.

"It's getting on to elevensies, and my stomachs a-rumbling!" Frodo interjected cheerfully. "Let's go, anyway! Charlie can have cider or tea, or something!"

I followed my friends through the paths of Hobbiton towards the tavern. Other hobbits were trickling their way into the tavern, and inside it was crowded and noisy. As soon as the bartender saw Rufus, he whisked him off for some 'special treats for a special guest'. "You guys go grab a table. I'll get us some drinks!" Sam called to us as he made his way towards a pretty waitress.

"Does he have a crush on her?" I asked, watching Sam stammer and blush towards the pretty hobbit.

My three companions hooted with laughter. "That's Rosie; Sam's loved her ever since we were small!" Merry explained, snickering.

"Should have seen it coming," Frodo laughed, shaking his head.

"How old are you now?" I asked, intrigued.

"I'm 29," Frodo replied.

My jaw dropped. "But you look like you're only in high school!"

"What's high school?" Merry asked, confused.

"Never mind," I muttered under my breath, just as Sam reappeared with our drinks, looking pink in the face.

Pippin grinned. "What's the matter, Sam? Your face is flushed. Are you runnin' a fever?" The three of them cackled as Sam blushed even more, setting the drinks down with a clatter.

"Love fever, even," Merry added, snickering.

"Oh, shut up, you two," Sam muttered, taking a long draught of ale and pushing a small tankard over to me. "It's cider," he explained when I took a cautionary sip of it. Trusting him, I picked it up and drank a bit.

The three of us laughed and chatted and enjoyed our elevensies. In fact, we were having so much fun that we stayed around until lunch, too. When it started to grow into the peak of the afternoon, we set out to the river to fish for a bit.

Pippin, at one point, tripped and fell into the river, splashing everyone in the vicinity. "Pippin!" I started to complain, but was cut off as Rufus jumped into the river as well, knocking Pippin over again when he tried to stand up. "AH!" Pippin and I yelped in sync, as more water splashed onto the three of us.

"Run away; he's going to shake!" I yelled as Rufus climbed out. Merry and I ran behind a bush, while Frodo jumped over a nearby fence. Sam had paused for a moment, but followed Frodo. Poor Pippin had stayed frozen where he was, confused by what was going on. Rufus crouched down, and began to shake, splashing water everywhere. Pippin yelped, covering his face and tried to run away, but tripped and fell down again, luckily landing on the riverbank.

Once Rufus was finished, the four of us came out of hiding, laughing hysterically at a disgruntled, wet Pippin. "I told you to run!" I howled, falling to the ground. Rufus trotted up to me and started climbing all over me. "Ew, no! You're wet!" I shoved my dog off of me.

"Ale will warm ya right up!" Frodo said cheerfully, grabbing Pippin's arm and dragging him towards the centre of town. "Uncle Bilbo will have some!" As soon as the prospect of ale and a good smoke was put out on the table, the rest of the hobbits grabbed their fishing gear and headed towards Bag End, with me and Rufus following them.

All in all, a good day.

* * *

><p>AN

Meh, another filler chapter. Next chapter Gandalf should be in it!

Oh, and this story will follow both the book and the movies. Timewise, it'll be close to the movies, because in the books there's like a 20 year gap between Bilbo's 111 birthday and the Council at Rivendell. I don't really want to do Charlie as an older woman, so it'll be more like the movies in that regard.

Please review~! They make my day~!

~Eva Sirico~


	5. I Want to go Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit and LOTR**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 5~<p>

The rest of the week passed in the same manner as my first full day in Hobbiton. Every day, I ate a hearty meal - six times a day. At night, when it was time for me to go to sleep, I always felt very full, but my stomach was always empty and grumbling the next day. Rufus acted in the much the same way. In a short week, he had captured the heart of most of the hobbits. Bilbo would frequently answer the door to a small child asking if the 'nice doggy come out to play'. Rufus was soaking up all the attention but always stuck with me for an adventure with Sam and Frodo.

Merry and Pippin had left sometime during my first day, but promised to come back and visit me soon. When I had mentioned that my birthday was this week, Bilbo wanted to throw a small party. Merry and Pippin were coming down from Buckland, and Farmer Maggot and Iris were even taking a trip down. I was very excited to celebrate with my friends, but also felt a twinge of guilt and homesickness when the thought of celebrating it with my real family crossed my mind. The only way I was able to keep up my cheerful demeanor was the hope and promise that Gandalf the Wizard would be able to send me home.

The day of my birthday I woke up bright and early. Bounding out of bed, I raced into Frodo's room and jumped on his slumbering figure. "Wake up! Wake up! It's my birthday!" I sang as Frodo let out a shout of surprise.

"Happy Birthday," Frodo mumbled, pushing me off of him and rubbing his eyes.

"Sleepyhead!" I scolded. "I'm twelve! Wake up wake up wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Frodo mumbled, climbing awkwardly out of bed. Satisfied that he was up, I skipped back out of the room towards the kitchen. There was a pile of my favorite seed cakes and a hot plate of bacon and eggs on the table. Peeking into the sitting room, I saw Bilbo dusting the mantlepiece, humming softly to himself.

"Bilbo~!" I sang, skipping into the room. Said hobbit turned around and beamed fondly at me.

"Charlie! Happy Birthday! There's food on table! Come, come! Eat it before it gets cold." Bilbo ushered me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table, pouring me a nice cup of tea before putting the kettle back in the hearth.

"Where's Rufus?" I asked, shoveling food into my mouth.

"I believe he's sniffing outside right now," Bilbo replied, grabbing himself some food and sitting down at the table. Frodo stumbled into the kitchen, and Bilbo blinked, surprised. "Frodo, m'lad, you're up early!"

"Not by choice," Frodo replied, sending a meaningful, crooked smile over to me.

"It's my birthdaaay~," I whined in reply, which caused the two hobbits to chuckle.

~..*..~

Later in the day, Farmer Maggot and Iris showed up. Bilbo had immediately engaged Farmer Maggot with talk of what was happening in the Shire, while Iris chatted away happily at me. I was very glad to see my two friends but was still impatient for my first two partners in crime to arrive. It made me restless and edgy, and frequently Bilbo scolded for me bounding about.

"Hullo, hullo!" a familiar voice finally called, and with a squeak I leaped out of my chair and attacked the first hobbit avaliable with a hug, which happened to be Merry.

"MERRY!" I yelled. "You made it!" I quickly hugged Pippin who was standing behind him.

"Happy Birthday! Now where's the ale?" Pippin cackled as the three of us walked inside Bag End.

As I was receiving small gifts from everyone, three sharp raps on the door echoed through Bag End. Confused, Bilbo went to go answer the door. We listened as the door opened, and Bilbo let out a shout. "Gandalf, my old friend! And Gloin! Come in, come in!"

I watched in interest as a very tall old man walked, crouched down, into the room. He was wearing robes of grey, with a matching hat, and had bright blue eyes that seemed to twinkle, as well as a long, grey beard. The old man blinked in surprise at the sight of us gathered around. "Am I interrupting something?"

"GANDALF!" Frodo yelped, and leaped out, hugging the old man fiercely.

Gandalf the Wizard chuckled. "Frodo, m'lad! You're getting older every time I see you!" His blue eyes slid from Frodo's to meet mine, and a smile broke out over his face. "And who is this?"

"This is Charlie; she's staying with us until she can go home," Bilbo answered as he led another small man into the room. Only, this man was taller than the hobbits, more my height, and a very long, white beard. "Everyone, let me introduce Gloin son of Gróin. He is one of Durin's Folk," Bilbo added, noticing my confused face.

I turned my attention back to Gandalf. "Are you going to be able to send me home? I know that my dad is really, really worried about me. It's been fun here, but I think that Rufus misses home, and I know that I do!"

Gandalf raised a large bushy eyebrow. Bilbo quickly intervened. "We'll talk later. For now, enjoy the party!"

~..*..~

Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam were all camping outside, while the rest of us were gathered in the kitchen. I watched as Bilbo prodded the fire in the hearth, coaxing the flames higher, before putting the kettle on for tea. Farmer Maggot was talking softly to Gloin, while Iris rubbed Rufus's belly. Gandalf was smoking a pipe, and I was shifting anxiously in my seat, waiting for someone to break the silence.

Gandalf was the first to speak. "I believe that now is the time for questions to be answered." He fixed his bright blue eyes onto mine. "Charlie, where do you come from?"

I brought my knees up into my chair and hugged them to me for comfort. "I live in Ashton, Maine," I whispered. "I've never heard of the Shire, or Middle-Earth, or this Rivendell either. I've never heard of a hobbit before, and my dad said that there was no such things as elves or wizards or dragons." I pursed my lips. "My mom always said that the Fair Folk are there, but they can only be seen by those who they deem worthy to see them." I sighed and shifted around in my chair. "I don't think this is what she meant, though."

There was silence for bit, except for the crackling fire. Gandalf puffed away on his pipe, deep in thought. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "Tell me more about your homeland."

I told him about Maine, and the United States. I told him a little bit about the U.S. government, as well as some of the other countries that I remembered. Gandalf and the rest were silent throughout it, but Rufus thumped his tail occasionally, looking up at me in hope for a treat.

At last, when I decided that I had said all of worth, it was silent again in the room. Finally, Gandalf looked up again. "Well, my dear, you are either mad, which you are not, I assure you." His eyes twinkled at that. "Or, the more plausible thought, that you are not from this world."

Farmer Maggot snorted. "I think we've already established that."

Gandalf _hmphed _but otherwise ignored him. "Your world sounds fascinating. Imagine! Machines that can fly in the air like a bird, or move at speeds unimaginable!"

I turned my eyes pleadingly to the old wizard. "But, you'll be able to send me home, right? I want to go home. I mean, I've had so much fun here, but I miss my dad." I hugged my knees closer to me. "I don't have a picture of my mom, either. I want to go home."

Gandalf hesitated, his blue eyes regarding me sadly. "I know of no way to send you home. I don't think you _can_go home, Charlie."

The words didn't register for a moment. _I __don__'__t __think __you __can __go __home__. __I __don__'__t __think __you __can __go __home_. Letting out a sob I squeezed my eyes shut, clutching my legs. _Let __this __be __a __dream__! __I __want __to __go __home__! _

Iris wrapped her arms around me, but I was oblivious to the rest of the world.

I wanted to go home.

* * *

><p>AN

This will probably be the last chapter with Charlie as a little kid. I might just add one more, but one of the next two chapters will be around the time of Bilbo's 111 birthday! Time to get this story rolling! ^.^ Great plans for further chapters.

Review~! They make my day~!

~Eva Sirico~


	6. Roads Go Ever On

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or the Hobbit**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 6~<p>

5 YEARS LATER

_Mmm__, __warm __sunlight__._ I stretched my arms out, my eyes closed, and accidentally smacked my companion in the face. "Oi!" Frodo yelped, laughing as he pushed me away, keeping his book out of harm.

My eyes popped open and I sat upright. "Oh, sorry," I laughed. I stood up and stretched, looking around. Rufus, the lazy dog, was napping beside us underneath the tree. Everything was green and peaceful, just as my life had been for the past five years.

It had taken me a while to get used to the idea of never seeing my home again, but I soon adjusted to this life well. Rufus and I lived with Bilbo, and eventually had been sort of adopted by him. While there was no legal system here, I was just formally introduced as 'Charlie Baggins' (which prompted a huge celebration and party, in which there was a lot of food). Rufus had adjusted to life well here. He didn't mind not eating dog food anymore (personally, I think he was secretly overjoyed. I didn't blame him, I mean, who would want to eat that dry kibble?). All of Hobbiton adored him, and I had even heard one of the children saying excitedly to another, "My favorite color is doggy color!"

Memories from my home had started slipping away, but strangely, I could remember the tune and lyrics to every song I'd ever heard from my land. Singing was something that I liked to do. I had an okay voice, not the best, but I could carry a tune well enough. Bilbo had taught me a bunch of songs that he had either heard in his travels or made up himself. My favorite one was called 'Roads Go Ever On', from his first journey from rescuing the gold from the dragon Smaug.

Speaking of songs...

"_The __road __goes __ever __on __and __on_

_Down __from __the __door __where __it __began_."

Frodo's head popped up from his book, and frozen, we stared at each other for a moment, before our faces broke out in smiles. "_Gandalf__!"_

We raced through the trees to the small dirt road, where a small cart pulled by a single horse plodded along slowly. Inside the cart, an old man sat, dressed in robes of grey. Frodo stopped short on the edge of the bank, looking down on the wizard, who stopped the cart. "You're late," he said accusingly, as I stood behind him with Rufus, grinning.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf said, slowly raising his head to look at us with twinkling eyes. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

The two of them regarded each other seriously for a moment, before breaking out into gales of laughter. "It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo shouted, launching himself onto the cart to hug the wizard.

"It's been forever since your last visit," I added joyfully, also jumping on to hug my grandfather figure.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf scolded as I coaxed Rufus into the cart, before clicking the reigns and starting the horse again. "So how is the old rascal?" Gandalf continued. "I hear it is going to be a party of special significance?"

"You know Bilbo," I laughed.

"He's got the whole place in an uproar," Frodo explained.

Gandalf chuckled. "Well, that should please him."

"Half the Shire's been invited," Frodo continued.

"And the rest are showing up anyway!" I cheerfully finished, prompting a laugh from my two companions.

The two continued to chat while I glanced absently through Frodo's book. It was from Bilbo's large collection of books that he had gathered, but it wasn't one that I had read before. It was about the Fall of Gondolin, and the page that Frodo had been reading off from was about the defeat of a Balrog by an elf called Glorfindel. _Is __he __still __alive__? _I wondered absently, turning a page.

I snapped back to the present when Frodo's soft voice suddenly turned serious. "To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately." My mind flashed to the restless manner that Bilbo had been wandering around the house. "I mean, more than usual," Frodo quickly amended. "He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours pouring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking." Frodo's mind seemed to be far away. "He's up to something."

It was true. I suddenly remembered the sly, twinkling look in Bilbo's eyes that would appear whenever he talked about his birthday party. _He__'__s __leaving__, _I realized. _And __he__'__s __doing __it __during __the __party__. _

As the manner between my companions lightened again, my mind flashed back to a memory.

_I __walked __outside __onto __the __front __stoop__. __The __evening __air __was __cool__, __and __fireflies __floated __lazily __in __the __air__. __Bilbo __was __smoking __a __pipe__, __humming __softly __to __himself__. __He __looked __up __in __surprise __at __me__. "__Charlie__! __Can __you __not __sleep__?"_

_I __shook __my __head __and __sat __down __next __to __him__, __drawing __my __knees __up __to __my __chest__. "__I __miss __my __dad __and __my __home__."_

_Bilbo __was __silent __for __a __moment__. "__It__'__s __been __a __fortnight __since __you__'__ve __come __to __live __with __us__. __Give __it __time__."_

_I __sighed__, __dropping __my __head __in __my __hands__, __trying __to __fight __back __tears__. "__I __know __but__..." __I __trailed __off__._

_Bilbo __put __a __comforting __hand __on __my __shoulder__. __He __looked __out __across __Hobbiton__, __where __lights __twinkled __in __the __rapidly __growing __night__. "__I __never __sang __for __you __what __the __dwarves __sang __for __me__, __did __I__?" __I __looked __up __at __him __in __confusion __and __shook __my __head__. __Bilbo __chuckled__. "__Well__, __I__'__ll __have __to __remedy __that__."_

_He __took __another __thoughtful __puff __of __his __pipe__, __cleared __his __throat__, __and __began __to __sing__._

_ "__Far __over __the __Misty __Mountains __cold_

_To __dungeons __deep __and __caverns __old_

_We __must __away __ere __break __of __day_

_To __seek __the __pale __enchanted __gold__."_

_The __song __continued__, __and __I __felt __a __strange __stirring__. __For __a __moment__, __sitting __there__, __I __longed __to __see __all __of __the __places __I __had __heard __about __in __my __short __time __here__. __I __wanted __to __see __the __great __mountains__, __see __the __pine __trees __and __waterfalls__. __I __longed __to __hear __elves __singing __in __June__, __under __the __stars__, __and __to __have __great __adventures__..._

_Bilbo __trailed __off __at __the __end __of __the __song__, __and __he __patted __my __shoulder__, __a __soft __look __on __his __face__, __as __if __he __knew __what __I __was __feeling__. "__It __was __the __same __for __me__, __at __the __beginning__," __he __murmured__, __before __his __manner __turned __more __brisk__. "__Off __to __bed __with __you__! __The __sun __rises __nice __and __early__. __Go __on__!"_

I came to just in time to see Frodo jump out of the cart and walk off, waving to Gandalf. The said wizard was gazing around Hobbiton, a soft, content look on his face. "Happy to be back?" I asked to my grandfather-figure.

"Indeed," he murmured softly, puffing on his pipe.

I was silent for a moment, making up my mind. The feeling that I had felt during the song had come back within the last month, and I knew what I needed to do. "I'm going with him."

Gandalf cast me a startled look. "Pardon?"

"With Bilbo. He's leaving today, isn't he?" When Gandalf didn't say anything, I plowed on in determination. "Me 'n Rufus are going to go with him. I _want _to leave. I want to see places other than the Shire, and to meet other folk besides Hobbits, like elves and dwarves! I want to have an adventure."

"As I'm sure you will, my dear," Gandalf murmured quietly. "I'm sure you will."

Gandalf's cart pulled up to Bilbo's house and Rufus and I jumped out. While Gandalf went to go greet his old friend, I went to go help the hobbits with the preparations for the party.

~..*..~

Dancing, music, laughter, food, and ale filled my senses. Everywhere I looked, hobbits were enjoying themselves, eating, talking and laughing. I sat with Frodo, drinking absentmindedly out of a mug of apple cider (for some reason that I couldn't remember, I refused to drink alcohol until I was older). Frodo was laughing and talking to Sam beside me.

"Go on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance," Frodo encouraged.

Sam glanced at the laughing hobbit, and quickly looked away. "Ah, I think I'll just grab another ale," he muttered, starting to stand up.

"Oh, no you don't!" Frodo and I chorused, and laughing, we grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him into the dancing crowd. Somehow he managed to be grabbed by Rosie, and the two of them danced with the rest of the couples.

I mingled with other hobbits for a while, watching while Rufus was happily scrounging for food underneath the tables (and being fed by a good many hobbits). Merry and Pippin had arrived earlier, but I still had yet to see them during the party. Where were they?

Suddenly, next to me, a tent of exploded. Gasping, I ducked out of reflex, watching incredulously as a firecracker took off into the sky, exploding into a shape of a dragon. "DRAGON!" I cried, half laughing out of joy and half out of incredulous fear.

Said dragon unfurled its wings and began to swoop down upon the crowd. At first, the crowd had been excited, but at the sight of the dragon coming towards them, began to run away in fear. I was safe, but I didn't know where Rufus was. "RUFUS?"

The dozy dog leaped through the crowd and bounded happily over to where I was crouched on the ground, panting heavily in my face. Wrinkling my nose, I shoved his face away from mine. "Bad breath much, dog?"

I watched as Frodo pushed Bilbo to the ground as the flaming dragon passed directly over them. The dragon continued into the air before exploding over the lake. Everyone gasped but cheered. I laughed, but stopped at the sound of two familiar voices behind me.

"That was good!" I heard Merry exclaim.

"Let's get another one!" Pippin's voice added.

I whipped around to see my two best friends standing behind me, covered in soot, watching the fireworks in admiration. The next second, a hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed their ears. "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took!" Gandalf said, his eyes glinting. "I should have known!" Still holding them by the ears, he began to drag them away.

"Good job, you guys!" I called after them. My two partners-in-crime waved glumly hello as they began to wash the numerous dirty dishes from the partiers.

I looked out across the party. _He__'__s __going __to __make __his __speech __soon__,_ I realized. _Bilbo__'__s __the __kind __of __person __that __would __want __to __go __out __with __a __bang__. __Something__'__s __going __to __happen __during __the __speech__..._ Making up my mind, I started back towards Bag End. I paused at the edge of the tents and looked back. Bilbo was talking with some relatives, and Frodo was laughing at a blushing Sam. Merry and Pippin were despondently washing dishes, their faces still dark with soot, while Gandalf looked on, smoking his pipe.

_I__'__ll __miss __them __all__, _I thought. It was too late, though. I wanted to leave the peacefulness of the Shire and find exciting adventures elsewhere. Sighing, I dragged my gaze away from the happy, glowing faces of my hobbit family, and walked towards Bag End, Rufus at my side.

"You'll stick with me till the end, eh?" I asked my golden friend. He wagged his tail in response and looked up at me with those shining brown eyes. I smiled softly, opening the gate and letting us in.

I went into my room, and grabbed my pack from my bed. Having made up my mind earlier in the day, I had packed my bag when no one was looking. Picking it up, I walked back out into the hall, setting it down next to Bilbo's. Walking into Frodo's room, I smiled softly at my adopted brother's meticulous nature. Nothing was out of place, and the whole room was tidy. Pausing by his bed, I picked up a book carelessly set down by the candle. It was the book that he had been reading earlier, the one about Gondolin. I took it out with me, and I sat down by the fire, reading absentmindedly.

A little while later, I heard the gate open, and feet run up the path. The door opened, of its own accord, and Bilbo appeared out of thin air, laughing merrily. He flicked a small, thin band of gold in the air before replacing it in his pocket. _He __can __make __himself __invisible__? _I thought, stunned.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever," a familiar voice rumbled from behind me. I turned my head to see Gandalf.

Bilbo had whirled around, surprised, but then chuckled. "Come on, Gandalf. Did you see their faces!" He went to continue packing, but paused at the sight of me. "Charlie?" he asked in alarm. "What are you doing here?"

I hesitated, and glanced at Gandalf, but Bilbo had already seen my pack. He nodded, looking resigned. "You're coming with me, then. Somehow, I'm not surprised you figured it out." He tapped his temple. "Very bright, you are. Desiring an adventure, just like your old uncle!" He chuckled softly. "I _am _disappointed you missed my exit! Very entertaining!"

"There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly," Gandalf replied sharply.

"It was just a bit of fun!" Bilbo protested, then grimaced. "Oh, you're probably right, as usual." Taking out his pipe, he pointed his finger at Gandalf. "You _will _keep an eye on Frodo, right?"

"Two eyes, as long as I can spare them," Gandalf said softly.

Leaving them to finish talking, I left to go into the kitchen, grabbing some small treats for Rufus that Pippin's sister Pearl Took had made and brought over earlier in the day. I quickly checked around one last time to make sure I had everything that I needed, but a yell from the next room froze me.

"BILBO BAGGINS! Do not take me for a conjurer of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you!" The next part was too soft for me to hear. I quickly made my way out of the kitchen and into the livingroom, where Bilbo was hugging Gandalf. As soon as I hurried into the room, Rufus immediately bounded over to me, whining quietly. I knelt down next to him and petted him gently to calm him down while Gandalf and Bilbo continued talking. For some reason, Gandalf's magic always made him freak out.

I looked up as Bilbo picked up his bag and walking stick, and I followed suit, tucking the treats into my breeches' pocket. "It's late, and the road is long," Bilbo said, heading for the door. "Charlie and I must be off. Yes, it is time."

"Bilbo!" Gandalf said chidingly. "The Ring is still in your pocket."

Confused, I looked between the two of them, as Bilbo turned and smiled guiltily. "Oh! Yes..." He took out a band of gold and stared at it for a few seconds, before slowly letting it drop to the floor, heading quickly out of the hobbit hole. Gandalf and I followed him, with Rufus trailing behind.

Bilbo breathed in deeply. "I've thought of an ending for my book." He turned to look at Gandalf. "'And he lives happily ever after for the rest of his days.'"

Gandalf smiled softly. "And I'm sure you will, old friend."

"Goodbye, Gandalf," Bilbo said, shaking hands warmly.

"Goodbye, Bilbo," Gandalf replied, smiling at the small hobbit.

I bounded forward and caught the old wizard in a large hug. "I'll see you soon, alright?" I beamed up at him.

Gandalf chuckled and returned the hug. "I have no doubt that you will, Charlie Baggins," he replied. I stepped away, and picked up my walking stick, whistling to Rufus. We headed towards where Bilbo was waiting at the gate.

"Ready?" Bilbo asked me softly.

I breathed in deeply, staring across Hobbiton, my home for the past five years. Could I really do this? Leave my only home that I knew in this land for the sake of restless feet?

Yes. Yes I could.

"Let's go find an adventure," I replied softly, and Bilbo chuckled in response. We made our way out of the garden, Bilbo singing softly.

"_The __road __goes __ever __on __and __on_

_Down __from __the __door __where __it __began__..."_

* * *

><p>AN

I LOVE how this chapter turned out! Finally, onto more interesting stuff! ^.^ I'm still debating different ways to introduce Glorfindel, but I think that I have one in mind that might put him in the next chapter :) Stay tuned!

Review and you get a free ninja turtle! :D

~Eva Sirico~


	7. Inns and New Elf Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or The Hobbit**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 7~<p>

The next week or so passed in steady bliss. Bilbo and I continued to travel through the countryside, often taking the backroads. At night, we slept under the stars, content in the life of traveling.

We avoided other hobbits like the plague, determined not to be seen and ruin Bilbo's good fun. Days slowly turned into weeks. The three of us didn't have any sense of urgency, so we meandered along taking time to enjoy the scenery and to take delight in the fact that we were traveling. According to Bilbo, we were currently en route to Rivendell, where we would rest for a bit before plotting our next adventure, hopefully to the Lonely Mountain and the town of Dale.

Some weeks into our trip, we reached the outskirts of Bree. I was fine to spend the night in the woods again, but Bilbo had been cranky lately. As time went on, he began to take more and more breaks, and his hair began to grow whiter. When I mentioned skipping Bree, he told me firmly that he needed a good beer and a roaring fire and a nice, hot meal.

Who could argue with that logic?

The two of us trudged to the gate of Bree, with Rufus cheerfully trotting alongside our feet. Bilbo knocked on the gate, and we waited in the growing dusk as a small hole in the gate swung open.

"Eh? Who's there?" a greasy, sour voice called.

"Down here, good fellow!" Bilbo called in his ever-present cheerful tone, all of his crankiness gone. There was a pause, before the hole swung shut again, and the one near the bottom opened up.

"What's your business in Bree?" the man asked. His greasy grey hair hung around his face, which was darkened with dirt. He smelled like he hadn't washed in months.

"A bit of supper and a pint of good ale at the famous inn of the Prancing Pony," Bilbo replied, his mood not deterring in any way.

"What's a girl doin' with a hobbit?" he asked suspiciously. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw Rufus. "Is that...a _dog__?_"

Rufus, always on the look-out for new friends, leaped eagerly at the small hole. The man yelped with surprise and tumbled backwards out of our sight. "Rufus!" I scolded, grabbing his makeshift collar of a piece of rope and managing to get him under control again. Rufus sent me a baleful glance, saddened at the loss of his new friend.

The man reappeared again, his face twisted with repressed anger. "Inn's down the way," he said through gritted teeth. "Sign's out front. Can't miss it." He disappeared, slamming the hole behind him, and the gate slowly opened.

"Have a nice night!" Bilbo called to him, and the three of us were on our way.

Sad as it sounded, I felt unnerved at the fact that I was around so many tall people again. Due to my short height, I fit in comfortably with the world of hobbits. Humans seemed to be giants out of one of Bilbo's tales to me at that moment, and every single one of them stared at us with wonder and suspicion, mostly at the sight of a dog trotting at our heels. Did they not have that many dogs in Middle-Earth?

We found the inn soon enough, and Bilbo promised me that they had the best ale in the whole town of Bree. "Mmm," Bilbo said as we walked through the door, immediately bombarded by the delicious smell of cooking food. The place was full but not overly crowded, and a large fire roared in the hearth. Humans, mostly men, were hanging around the bar, while a group of hobbits were sitting at a table, drinking ale, eating food, and laughing among themselves. The place was noisy, but let off the air of good humor and fun.

Following Bilbo's lead, we made our way over to the table of hobbits, while I held Rufus's collar. The hobbits looked up as we came over, and immediately greeted Bilbo as one of their own. As soon as they heard I was Bilbo's adopted niece, they accepted me with heartfelt hugs and a call for another round of ale. I quickly explained to the bartender, who I learned to be Barliman Butterbur, that I preferred cider over ale.

Hours quickly passed. To keep himself anonymous, Bilbo called himself Till Deepdelver, and I was Charlie Deepdelver. The other hobbits shared stories and sang songs, but Bilbo bested all of them when it came to sharing different songs. After a never-ending, hearty meal, I was feeling warm, sleepy, and content. Some Men had retired, and others were drinking themselves to the point of drunkenness.

It was amusing to see the differences between the two species. Hobbits, when they were drunk, became even more cheery and hearty, while Men became loud and brawdy. It wasn't a hard decision to stay near the intoxicated but yet safe hobbits.

Later in the evening, Bilbo began to tire. "Charlie, m'girl, I'm turning in for the night," he said to me, burping a little. "Don't stay up too late, mind! Off early in the morning! Long journey to go!"

"Will do, Uncle Till," I replied, giggling as I kissed him on the cheek and sent him off. Rufus was napping in front of the fire, so I positioned myself in my chair to rest my feet next to his head. Whuffing a greeting, Rufus snuggled into my boot and relaxed again. Smiling, I stared into the fire, sipping my fourth mug of cider.

The room began to slowly empty, and soon it was only me, Rufus, and a couple of snoring drunkards in the room. Butterbur was in the kitchen, helping with the washing up. Blinking the sleepiness away from my eyes, I sighed, deciding that I should turn in.

* * *

><p>The next day dawned bright and early, and the three of us set off again, loaded with food and good cheer. I could tell that Bilbo had wanted to stay a bit longer, and I felt guilty, but the outdoors were calling to me. The thrill of adventure still hadn't worn off and my feet were itching to get back on the road. Bilbo compromised by making me assure him that we would stay at the very least a month and a half at Rivendell before heading to Lonely Mountain and the town of Dale. I accepted the compromise.<p>

We took the main road and joined over cheerful travelers heading towards the Misty Mountains. Bilbo and I struck up the friendly company of a Man called Thicket that strongly reminded me of the Crocodile Hunter back in Earth. He told us that the was heading for Rohan, then traveling on to Gondor.

Another week passed in the same fashion. Eventually, we had to say goodbye to Thicket and continue a different route than the main road. Time passed again as we walked, and our pace gradually slowed. There was a noticeable difference to Bilbo. He was getting older than I ever remembered him to be. Considering in how good of health he had been when we left the Shire, I was suspicious and concerned about the change in age. When I tried to question Bilbo about it, he brushed me off.

According to Bilbo's estimate, we were about two days time away from Rivendell when it happened. The sound of hooves faintly filled the air. Rufus's ears stood up, and he stared into the woods, before barking excitedly, but stayed where he was. As the hooves came closer, I could also hear the faint jingling of bells.

"Bilbo?" I asked in confusion, but he only grinned.

"A friend! From Rivendell!" As soon as he said that, the rider came into view.

The horse was tall, and a magnificent white color. The rider was wearing a dark cloak, but the hood was thrown back, allowing us to see his golden hair. The rider stopped by us and dismounted. His blue eyes were bright with knowledge and age, but yet still held a youthfulness to him. He was rather tall, and seemed to move with an inhuman grace. He was beautiful, and I noticed excitedly that he had pointed ears. My first elf!

"Well met, Bilbo Baggins!" the elf exclaimed in a ringing voice. "It has been too long." He turned his eyes to me, and raised a perfect eyebrow slightly in surprise. "What is this? A human girl, and a dog?"

"Charlie Baggins, at your service!" I replied, finding my voice at last. "Bilbo's adopted niece. And this is Rufus." Said dog was already sniffing around the elf, but to my surprise he didn't jump on him. Instead, Rufus seemed to be treating him with an amount of respect, like he did with my dad.

The elf laughed slightly, extending a hand to Rufus, who eagerly sniffed it. He turned to me again. "Well met, then, Charlie Baggins and Rufus! I am Glorfindel of the House of Gondolin!" He looked at Bilbo. "You are straying, my friend. Have you been gone too long?" he teased.

Bilbo snorted. "Not at all! I was merely testing your knowledge to see if your mind was slipping. A few thousand years can do that, you know! I am 111 years old, and still in perfect health and state of mind, thank you very much!"

While the two friends bickered back and forth for a little bit longer, I tried to sort through my mind where I had heard Glorfindel's name before. Had Bilbo mentioned him? _That__'__s __probably __what __it __was_, I thought, just as Glorfindel finished an argument with Bilbo about him riding the horse, who I learned to be Asfaloth.

Glorfindel said something to Asfaloth in a different language, and the horse turned and trotted the way that he had come. "Is that the elven language?" I asked, intrigued, as we started walking.

Glorfindel turned his bright eyes to me. "It is indeed, Charlie Baggins. Do you speak it? I know that Bilbo does."

Bilbo chuckled. "Oh, I speak some of it! Still learning, there. Frodo's becoming quite the speaker of it, though! Charlie here, however." He shook his head in mock sadness. "More of the adventurous type. Five years in the Shire, and already ready for an adventure!"

"I love the Shire, but you can only steal Farmer Maggot's vegetables so many times without losing the feeling of danger! Especially when that farmer's your friend!" I retorted indignantly.

"But what about annoying the Sackville-Bagginses? Oh, yes! Some of my best memories!" Bilbo laughed heartily. "I am still curious as to how you thought of dying Lobelia's hair bright green! Mind you, very entertaining results in the end."

Glorfindel chuckled, listening in on our conversation. "You will get along fine with a friend of mine," he commented, glancing at me. "He is quite the troublemaker, Adasser!"

"I'm not a troublemaker!" I protested. "I was only entertaining a friend."

Bilbo snorted. "My pipe!"

"I was! It was Pippin that was bored, I merely suggested that we dye Lobelia's hair green with that dye that Iris gave me for clothes! I didn't know that it would stay for over a year and a half!" I paused, considering. "Though, I'm not really sorry about it. She was a mean old geezer-"

"I'm hungry! Let's eat!" Bilbo interrupted. I glanced up at our elvish companion to see his face glowing with amusement. Smiling slightly, I sat down on a log, accepting the food that Bilbo handed to me, while he sat down heavily on a stump nearby. Nibbling, I looked around, admiring the beauty of the forest. It was so different from the Shire here, but yet I liked it.

"How much farther to Rivendell did you say?" I asked Glorfindel.

"About two days walking," he replied, shifting his gaze to me.

"Thanks," I said, going back to my food. Two days. Only two days until I could set sights on the beautiful elven city that Bilbo frequently sang praises about. Two days with my adoptive uncle and dozy dog. Two days with our newest companion, the elf Glorfindel.

* * *

><p>AN

Oh my gatos! I apologize for the wait, my muse for this story temporarily left on a nice, long exotic trip to the Caribbean, and neglected to invite me along. She only just got back, flaunting all of her adventures to me. I wanted to go. :(

Anywhoo, yes! Glorfindel's finally in the story! Did I do a good job in introducing him? The romance is going to be gradual, so I decided to start it off as just friends. Mostly. Maybe. We'll see. xD

Hopefully the next chapter won't take another two months xP

Review please~!

~Eva Sirico~


	8. Rivendell

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit/LOTR**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 8~<p>

The three days passed quickly. Glorfindel was a great companion, and I found I could speak to him easily. Not soon after meeting him, I had dubbed him Finn, but he didn't seem to mind at all. On the third night, I told him all about where Rufus and I came from, and Bilbo volunteered the information that I forgot.

I found that it didn't really hurt to talk about home anymore. The memory of my family and my beautiful house in the middle of the woods used to send a sense of longing through me that hurt a lot. Now, the memories were fading, and being replaced by the thought of Bag-End as my home, in the beautiful Shire.

As usual for me, I was entertaining my two companions with songs that I remembered from home, and soon Bilbo was clamoring for his favorite. Glorfindel was fascinated with the new songs from a different land. I was surprised that he was actually taking it so well. He seemed to take it all in stride that I was originally from a different world. I wanted to ask him about it, but I deemed it to be rude.

The fourth day (it was slow going because Bilbo required many rests) we were walking through the woods. I was singing _Hey__There__Delilah_, a favored song by my teacher back when I lived in Ashton. I can't remember her name, but she used to bring in her guitar and play it for us, so I remembered the lyrics well.

I was just finishing when an elf appeared in front of us. He had rather dark brown hair, and a beautiful face (though not as beautiful as Glorfindel's, in my opinion.) I knew immediately that he was an elf, by the pointed ears and the alien grace and balance that they seemed to walk with.

"You set out for a hobbit, and came back with a songbird!" the newcomer joked to Glorfindel, who chuckled in reply.

I flushed with embarrassment at being caught singing in front of a newcomer, and surreptitiously hid myself behind my uncle, though I was taller than him. The elf noticed and laughed even more, and I couldn't help but smile. He had a cheery air that seemed to be contagious. To my surprise, again, Rufus treated him with an air of respect. Adasser cheerfully petted him before straightening up again.

He bowed gallantly to me. "Adasser, elf of Rivendell, at your service! And who might you be, songbird?"

"Charlie Baggins, Bilbo Baggins' niece," I replied, smiling at him. "Finn told me about you. You're the prankster?"

Adasser blinked, then let out a peal of laughter. "Finn?" Glorfindel cast him a scowl, which only made him laugh harder. When he eventually settled down, Adasser sent a twinkling look my way. "Yes, I am the so-called prankster of Rivendell. _Finn_here has been in on many of my jokes!"

"But yet never the subject of them," Finn retorted, grinning easily.

"Too afraid of your wrath," Adasser admitted cheerfully. "But, come! Rivendell is only an hour's journey from here, and we shall see many more elves before the journey is done. Supper is a-cooking, and the fires are being lit!"

"Supper and fire! Sounds good to me!" Bilbo's pace seemed to pick up as the appealing thought of finishing this journey alighted in him. Grinning, I followed behind him, while Adasser took the lead. Glorfindel walked easily next to me.

I chatted with everyone for the rest of the time, but I noticed that as we approached Rivendell Glorfindel became more and more reserved. I tried to get him back to his cheerful self, but he would only send me a quick smile before continuing on.

"Hail, Lord Glorfindel!" an elf called from the trees. Try as I might, I couldn't see this elf. Finn just nodded rather brusquely at the elf before continuing on.

"Welcome back, Bilbo Baggins!" another voice called from the trees. Bilbo chuckled merrily.

Finally, we came to the river. The water was low, and it was sparkling in the later afternoon sun. Crossing it wasn't a problem, though Bilbo did make a couple jokes about being wet. Rufus leaped eagerly in it, and splashed everyone around.

After another fifteen minutes of walking, Rufus came to trot next to me - without being asked. I stared at him in surprise. "What's up, dog?" He sent me a _look_ in reply. Whenever I got that look, I was supposed to shut up and ignore him. Pippin and Merry would swear that Rufus could have the personality of a dwarf sometimes.

Rivendell, in all its glory, loomed in front of us. I tripped into Adasser because I was busy staring in awe at the towering, beautiful haven that sat in front of us. Adasser merely sent me a knowing grin.

Glorfindel swept in front of us as we entered through the gate. Lord Elrond - I assumed - was waiting for us in the courtyard. He was like any other elf - tall, graceful, beautiful features - but he held an air of superiority. "Welcome, Bilbo Baggins and Charlie Baggins," he called. "You may spend as long as you would like in Rivendell, resting after your journey. I will have someone show you to your rooms. But first, Bilbo, my old friend, come. We have much to catch up on." Elrond gently led my aging uncle out of the courtyard, disappearing through a door.

"Well, come along!" Adasser said cheerfully. "I will show you where you will stay here." I started following him out of the courtyard, but paused and looked back. (Rufus kept bounding forward.) Glorfindel had paused by a path, and was looking back at me. I gave him a smile, and waved at him. He returned the smile slowly, before walking away.

"Charlie, are you coming?" Adasser called. I hurried to catch up with him.

"Why is Finn so..." I trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Oh, he's always like that," Adasser replied airily. "He becomes stiff and serious when he is back among other elves. I believe it is about doing his duties correctly. You and I will have to work on making him cheerful all the time."

"Sounds like fun!" I thought back on Glorfindel's behaviour when it just the three of us, and then with Adasser. He was open, fun, and seemed to generate light. Something was really bothering me. Where had I heard his name before?

* * *

><p>AN

Back! Great ideas for this story ^.^ Thanks for all of the amazing reviews I've been receiving so far! Next chapter she'll meet some new peeps :) Review, review!

~Eva Sirico~


	9. Dandelion Wine

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or the Hobbit, or Dandelion Wine by Blackmore's Night**

Music Suggestion: (Youtube) Roads Go Ever On - Hobbit Walking Song

* * *

><p>~Chapter 9~<p>

"Roads go ever, ever on / Over rock and under tree / By caves where never sun has shone / By streams that never find the sea," I sang, skipping through the gardens cheerfully. Rufus trotted next to me, admiring the riches of the elven garden.

It was the day after Bilbo, Rufus, and I had arrived in Rivendell, and already I had set out to find an adventure. Adasser had told me to stay within the borders, but I was perfectly content with that - for the moment. Rivendell was a huge place, and there was a lot to explore. With my ever-present companion, I was set.

We came to the edge of the garden, where a stone bench overlooked the land before us. The land below us took my breath away as I settled myself on the stone bench, Rufus panting at my feet. Mist rose up from the waterfall, and rainbows were created in it from the bright sun's rays. Dark green trees adorned the place all around us, and the elven architecture still pleasantly surprised me every time.

"Well, Rufus, we asked for an adventure, eh?" I murmured, petting his fur absentmindedly. He glanced up at me with those familiar brown eyes. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "How old are you, now? Let's see, you were one and a half when we came here to Middle-Earth, but that was five years ago." I grinned at him. "You're six years old, you fuddy-duddy." I laughed as Rufus attempted to lick my face, pushing him away.

"You have a strong bond with your dog," a familiar voice commented behind me. Rufus's ears perked up as I craned my neck to see Finn standing behind us.

I grinned in welcome as he came to sit next to me on the bench. "Hi! Good morning! It's really pretty out, isn't it?" I chirped.

Glorfindel let out that easy, happy grin of his that I remembered from our journey. "It is, indeed. I came to warn you."

My brow crinkled in confusion. "Warn me?"

Finn nodded, his expression serious, but his eyes were shining with mirth. "Yes. The elf Lindir has become aware of your love for song. He is searching for you to introduce himself at this moment."

"Lindir?" I asked, the name sounding familiar. I perked up. "That's the elf who loves to sing! Bilbo told me about him. He helped Uncle with a lot of his songs."

Finn grinned, nodding. "Yes, indeed! Beware, though. He will try to make you sing in front of the whole of Rivendell! Lindir is always searching for new performers."

I shuddered with mock horror. "I'd better hide. Know any great places?"

He shrugged. "This is an acceptable place. No one comes to this part of the gardens."

"Then how did you find me?" I asked curiously, pulling my feet up to sit cross-legged on the bench.

He shrugged. "I heard you singing."

I laughed, staring out across Rivendell again. "Yeah, I tend to do that a lot." I smiled happily, listening to the bird calls echo across the valley. Insects chirped from all around us in the garden, and I absentmindedly circled random patterns onto the bench next to me. "Frodo would really like this place," I murmured.

"Bilbo has mentioned him before," Finn replied casually. "He is your adopted brother, correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He really likes elves. Sam, Frodo's best friend, has this dream of meeting elves." I grinned. "He'd be really jealous of me right now."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "And what of Merry and Pippin?"

I shrugged. "They miss me, I know, but I think they'd be happier in the Shire. All of them. I don't think they're ready to leave yet."

Glorfindel seemed about to say something else, but closed his mouth, standing up. I shot him a confused look, and was about to question him, but a figure appeared from the garden paths. The elf's face lit up when he saw me. "Ah! The songbird, at last!"

"What?" I asked, then grinned. "Oh! You must be Lindir! Fi- Glorfindel told me about you."

"Warning her away, that is, were you not?" Lindir scolded caustically, grinning at Finn. Finn's visage remained apathetic, but I thought I could see glimmers of fun glittering in his eyes.

Lindir turned back to me as I stood up. "Charlie Baggins, at your service!" I said cheerfully, bowing a bit. "This is Rufus." Rufus twined around my legs, watching the new elf warily. "He's not usually this reserved, but something about you elves scare him."

As Lindir burst into a light twinkling laughter, I blinked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

Finn cracked a smile, and I could tell he was struggling to keep his laughter in check. I blushed sheepishly and scuffed my foot in the dirt. Lindir shook his head, grinning out of mirth, but looked toward me again. "I have heard tales of your songs! They come from a land far away, and yet no one has ever heard tale of them! I would like to hear a song, if you please."

"On one condition," I cut in, raising my finger. "I don't perform in front of anyone."

Lindir's face fell in disappointment, but mirth danced in Glorfindel's eyes. I nodded solemnly. "I don't like to sing in front of people I don't know. I have..." I hesitated, searching for a phrase that my dad used to use back on Earth, but I gave up. "Fear of performing in front of people."

"Very well," Lindir said, but his face was still less happy than when he first arrived. "Sing a song for us!"

I thought back to the dim memories of my mother singing what she called 'Celtic music', and chose a song that I remembered. "Umm, okay. This is called Dandelion Wine."

I began to sing, conscious of their eyes on me. "Where has the time gone...it seems to fly so fast / One moment you're having fun, the next its come to pass." I looked down at Rufus as I sang, but eventually I was able to make eye contact with them again. After the song was over, Lindir applauded me heartily.

"Beautiful!" he exclaimed. "I request that you teach it to me! I would love to be able to show it to the elves of Rivendell."

"Sure," I replied, and Lindir took my arm, leading me away, chattering excitedly in my ear about new songs. I smiled back at Finn, who gave me a smile back. Rufus had fallen asleep under the bench, but I knew that he would find me later. As I watched, Finn gave me one last smile before departing.

* * *

><p>AN

Not too sure about the end of this chapter, but I liked it nonetheless :) I wanted her to be friends with Lindir. Not too much is known about him, but I'll do my best anyway!

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and shadow readers! I love you all, and I'm so happy that you all are liking my story :) Please review pleeease? :3

~Eva Sirico~


	10. Do I Want to Leave?

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or The Hobbit**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 10~<p>

"And I'd give up forever to touch you / Cuz I know that you feel me somehow / You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be / And I don't want to go home right now," I sang softly as I finished dressing, looping my belt around and buckling it soundly. Amazingly, Farmer Maggot's old belt still fit me, and I wore it everywhere. It was a little piece of home.

A knock on the door startled me from memories and I quickly walked over and opened it. Two identical elves stood on the other side of the door, waiting patiently. I blinked. "Hi! I'm Charlie Baggins."

"We know," they said in unison.

"I am Elladan," the one on the left continued.

"And I am Elrohir," the other finished.

"Aren't you guys the sons of Elrond?" I asked curiously.

They nodded. "We are to take you to see our father in the study," Elladan said. "Please follow us."

"May I bring Rufus?" I asked as they started walking away. In unison they paused and looked back.

"Who is Rufus?" Elrohir inquired.

Said dog came barreling out of the room and crashed into my knees, sending me tumbling to the floor with a squeak. The elves blinked, before letting a smile steal over their faces. "Yes, Rufus may come," Elladan acquiesced.

I climbed to my feet, blushing a little bit. "Thanks." With Rufus cheerfully trotting at my feet, I followed the two elves through the long, winding corridors of Rivendell. Elves still glanced curiously at me. I had only been here for a little over two days, and I had yet to meet many elves, including Lord Elrond.

We finally arrived outside a door, where one of them - Elladan, maybe? - knocked once before ushering me inside, closing the door behind me.

Inside was a study, covered in bookshelves with a desk near a balcony. Bilbo was cheerfully looking through a thick book written in Elvish, while a dark-haired elf sat next to him, looking rather bored.

Cloth rustled behind me, and I turned to see Glorfindel standing behind me, lounging against a bookshelf. His guard was down, and he was smiling serenely at me. I gave him a smile back, before a voice said, "Charlie Baggins."

Lord Elrond stood before me. He seemed just like Bilbo had always described, with his long dark hair and wise eyes. He smiled gently at me before motioning to a seat in front of the desk. I sat down timidly as Bilbo put the book away, wondering why I was summoned.

"Do not worry," Finn said. "You are not in trouble!"

"Quite the opposite," Bilbo told me. "We just want Lord Elrond to hear of your past."

My pas- Oh. Sometimes, I nearly forget that I was from a world different than this one. It seems so natural, being in this world. It was my life now. "I came from a different place," I explained to Lord Elrond. "We called it...Earth, I think..." I frowned. "The memories have mostly faded from that place, but I came here with Rufus-" I pointed to him, laying at my feet, "-when I was eleven years old. I was in my world, when suddenly I was in this one, when I fell down a hill."

I went on to explain a little from what memories I still had of that world, before describing some of my first experiences in Middle Earth, and how Bilbo took me in. There was silence in the room after I was done explaining.

"Perhaps it is the work of the Valar?" the dark-haired elf asked, studying me. "It is strange; I have never heard of this occurrence before."

"This is Erestor," Lord Elrond explained. "He is my chief counsellor." He turned to him. "Perhaps the Valar have something special in mind for Charlie?"

"It is hard to say," Erestor replied.

Lord Elrond looked at me. "Charlie, if you could go back, would you?"

I hesitated. Would I? I don't remember much from there, but I what I do remember were happy, fond memories of my father and my mother. I had Rufus here with me, and he wasn't going anywhere. I had my hobbit family, and my elf friends, and my one human friend, Thicket. I had met so many people, and made so many friends and memories...

"No," I replied. "This is my home now. I can't imagine living anywhere else."

Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief, and Lord Elrond nodded. "Very well. Thank you for telling me this, Charlie. You are dismissed." I got up and curtseyed clumsily, making Elrond and Finn chuckle. Bilbo patted my hand as I escorted him to the door.

"Well, m'dear girl," Bilbo said as we walked down the hall. "What do you think?"

"Of Rivendell?" I asked, and he nodded. "I really like it so far. But, when are we going to Lonely Mountain?"

We reached an outside veranda. Bilbo heaved himself down in a chair, sighing. It was then that I noticed how much older and more frail he looked. His hair was whiter than I remembered, and he had a good deal of wrinkles. Was the journey from Hobbiton to here too hard on him?

"I do not know, Charlie," Bilbo admitted. "I do not even know if I am up to the journey."

I sat down next to him. "It's alright," I said. "Maybe Gandalf will take me on one of his adventures."

"Perhaps."

We sat in silence, admiring the sunset, until Bilbo's stomach growled. Laughing, the two of us headed off in search for the kitchen, leaving the quiet view behind.

* * *

><p>AN

*peeks out from behind large boulder* Ermmm hello! Eep! *dodges flying potato* Yes, well, I'm sorry that I have been gone so long! This summer was kinda crazy, and then there was marching band, and school and more excuses... *dodges another potato*.

I am truly sorry, but I hope to write more chapters of this soon. I do love this story, and I have great plans for it! For those of you following my other story, Whoa, Hey, What's Going On Here? I will try to update it as soon as I can. School's been taking a lot out of me this year.

Please review! They make my day!

~Eva Sirico~


	11. Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or The Hobbit**

* * *

><p>A week later, the sun shone through the curtains as I blinked my eyes awake. Rufus shifted on the bed, still fast asleep as I quietly climbed out of bed and changed clothes. After seeing that I preferred breeches and shirts, the elves kindly tailored some new ones for me to wear.<p>

I spared a glance at Rufus, but decided to leave him here. He'd catch up later. He always knew where to find me. Giving my small but cozy room one last look, I walked out of the room and down the corridors in search of the kitchens.

I was still trying to find my way around in Rivendell, simply because it so big. I knew my way fairly well to the kitchens, as well as the gardens. Bilbo was determined to drag me to a place called the Hall of Fire tonight, simply because he told me I would love it.

"Charlie?" a familiar voice called. I turned to see Glorfindel striding up to me. "Your uncle was looking for you, Charlie. I believe it had something to do with breakfast...?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Alright, thanks, Glorfindel." I started to walk away but hesitated when Finn came to stand next to me.

"Wouldn't want you to get lost," he explained smoothly, though his eyes twinkled with mirth.

I let out a short laugh. "Thanks, Finn." We started walking to the kitchens in silence, while I was consumed by the thought of my two oldest friends, Merry and Pippin. How were they doing? Did they miss me? Were they still up to their old shenanigans?

"How are you liking Imladris, my lady?" Finn's quiet voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Imladris?" I questioned as we walked along.

"Rivendell," he explained. "Simply the name for Rivendell in Elvish."

"Oh," I said as we turned a corner, then shrugged. "It's very beautiful here, and very different, but I still wish I was on the road again."

We paused at a balcony and I stepped out onto it, admiring the way the sun rose into the sky. It was truly beautiful here. I closed my eyes and imagined my life in Hobbiton, where the hobbits were already up at the crack of dawn, eating and started to farm and laughing and having a good time...

Glorfindel's voice was closer, next to me as he said, "Tell me, milady, what is it you wish for?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, beaming cheerfully. "An adventure, of course!"

Finn let out a rich laugh, his eyes warm. I realized that his walls had been let down, and this was the real Finn that I knew standing before me, not the guarded Finn he so often showed to others. "Then an adventure you shall have!" he said cheerfully, and beckoned to me. "But not on an empty stomach, I should think. There is food in the kitchens, and Bilbo is waiting."

"Let's go, then!" I said, and the two of us walked down the corridor. Glorfindel's mask was carefully in place once more, but I didn't mind. I was one of the few people that he could be himself around, and it made me happy.

We arrived at the kitchens to find an ever-cheerful Bilbo chatting with Adasser, who looked up at the sight of Finn and I walking into the kitchen. "Ah! It is the Songbird!" Adasser exclaimed, his eyes twinkling.

Rufus bounded up to me, giving me a reproachful look for ditching him this morning. "Good morning," I greeted as I knelt down next to Rufus, petting him.

"Morning, Charlie," Bilbo replied. "I was just telling Adasser about the time the Company and I faced giant spiders in Mirkwood Forest!"

"A heroic tale of immense bravery," Adasser added solemnly, but his eyes twinkled. I giggled and hopped onto a chair, reaching for an apple.

Finn easily sat down down next to me, while Bilbo continued to eat. "Well, Charlie," Bilbo said. "What do you and Rufus have in store for today?"

"I thought I would perhaps show her some of Rivendell beyond the walls," Glorfindel said smoothly.

"Do you not have duties to attend to today, Lord Glorfindel?" a dry voice intervened. Erestor walked into the kitchen, looking bored.

"Not today, I do not," Finn replied, smiling easily at the new arrival. "For today I plan to let Charlie Baggins have an adventure!"

"If only I could see the Lonely Mountain and the town of Dale once more," Bilbo said regretfully. "Alas, I seem to be losing my energy... I am sorry, Charlie."

"It's fine, Uncle Bilbo," I insisted. "I can find someone else to go with me. Probably Frodo, whenever he comes! I'm sure that he won't want to stay in the Shire his whole life."

"Perhaps," Bilbo agreed amiably. "We shall wait and see."

Erestor left soon after that, and breakfast continued in this fond, happy manner between the four of us before we were shooed out by the cooks. The three of us simply continued out onto the gardens to continue our chat, laughing happily.

I looked at the faces of my three companions,a pang went through me as I thought of Merry and Pippin, but I shrugged it off. The faces of Farmer Maggot, Iris, Sam, and Frodo also flashed through my mind, and a small part of me longed for the rolling green hills of the Shire and of Hobbiton, but the larger part still craved adventure and the unknown.

Reuniting with my old friends would have to wait. For now, I was content to simply be with my newfound friends here in Rivendell.

"Charlie? Are you alright?" Finn asked me, his eyes holding mine.

I smiled at him. "I'm great."

* * *

><p>AN

Another chapter! Woot, I'm on a roll!

Yes, so Maedwen is introduced. I've been fighting whether or not to make her a large antagonist of Charlie's life in Rivendell. She's a lovely elf, no? *sarcasm cough cough*.

Development of Finn and Charlie's friendship is also seen ^.^ Next chapter is going to be great and fun to write. :)

Please review~

~Eva Sirico~


	12. Of Conversations and Waterfalls

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or the Hobbit**

* * *

><p>"Over snow by winter sown  And through the merry flowers of June / over grass and over stone / And under mountains in the moon," I sang softly as I petted the nose of a gentle mare in the stables.

"What song is that, Charlie?" Glorfindel asked curiously as he approached me. Rufus picked his head up at his approach and wagged his tail.

I looked up. "Hmm? Oh, it's just a song that Uncle Bilbo sings sometimes. It's from his journey to recapture the gold from Smaug the dragon." I gave the mare's nose one last stroke before turning to Finn. "Ready to go?"

"Only if you are, milady," he replied cheerfully as we walked out of the stables with Rufus bounding ahead of us.

"Come on," I protested as we passed under the arch. "It's Charlie, not milady."

He smirked. "As you wish...milady."

I groaned but couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me as we walked along the forest path, Rufus sniffing at everything that we passed. "So where are we going?"

He looked down at me and grinned. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Sounds like an adventure!" I replied cheerfully, skipping along. Rufus barked and danced around me, purposely trying to trip me. With a slight squeak I was sent tumbling to the ground, dry leaves scattering everywhere.

A hand appeared in front of my face, and I looked up to see Finn's outstretched arm. I took his hand and he easily hoisted me to my feet. I smiled up at him. "Thanks!"

"You are welcome," Finn replied, and with a start I realized that I still was holding his hand. Blushing slightly, I dropped it and continued on to where Rufus was sniffing at something underneath a tree. I heard Finn quietly follow me.

In a moment we were back at our usual cheery conversation. It was nice to see his walls come down and to find him enjoying himself. I was glad that I was one of the few people to be able to see his true self because he truly was an amazing person.

"Please tell me where we're going?" I begged. "I'm really curious!"

Finn laughed merrily. "Oh, no, Charlie Baggins! You must be patient. It will be a surprise, but a good one!"

"Fine, fine," I grumbled, which prompted Finn to laugh again.

"So what fine prank are you planning to create with Adasser?" Glorfindel inquired as he helped me over a large rock.

I stopped mid-step and stared incredulously at him. "How do you know about that?!"

He chuckled. "It is my duty to know about his shenanigans. He has been planning something, and I know not what! I assumed that you were involved, for Bilbo has told me much of your pranks back home in the Shire."

I slid down the rock, landing on my feet awkwardly. "I'll give you a hint; it has to do with Erestor."

Finn shook his head, mirth flitting across his face. "Ah! I suspected as much! Erestor has been the subject of many pranks by Adasser."

A roaring sound became prominent. I blinked and looked up at my companion. "What's that sound?"

He was grinning freely. "You shall see. Come!" He walked forward, and I quickly ran to keep up. Rufus easily loped in front of me, and I smiled at the sight. The trees thinned slightly, and opened up. I gasped in wonder at the sight in front of me.

A magnificent, roaring waterfall stood in front of me, leading down into a calm, clear pool. Rocks lined the outside of the pool, and moss grew on the rocks. A small, rocky shore led down to the water, and dry leaves were scattered everywhere.

Glorfindel was watching me expectantly as I turned to look at him. "It's beautiful," I managed to say.

A grin stole across his face, and he gently took my arm, leading me to a large rock. "Well, then come! Let us talk for a time."

Our conversation shifted to my life in the Shire. I told him about some of my adventures that I had with my friends, as well as some of the pranks that I pulled on the unsuspecting Sackville-Bagginses. (Bilbo may grumble a lot about the pranks, but secretly the old scoundrel was pleased about the embarrassment that the pranks brought to his hated relatives.) I had Glorfindel laughing at some points, and at others he shook his head.

"So tell me," I said at one point. "How old are you?"

Finn flashed me a smile. "Old."

"Come on!" I protested. "That doesn't tell me anything."

"Ah, but that is not the point!" my companion replied cheerfully. "The point is that we are making conversation."

"Fine," I relented, grinning. "But have you lived in Rivendell your whole life?"

Finn stared off across the water towards the waterfall. "No," he said eventually. "I used to live in a place called Gondolin."

Something clicked in my mind. Gondolin. Glorfindel. The Balrog.

Whoa, wait. Finn slayed a _Balrog_? I reminded myself not to make him mad. Instead of relaying what I remembered, and possibly make him go through painful memories, I said, "What was it like?"

For the next half hour or so, Glorfindel told me tales of Gondolin, and the other elves who lived there. His voice had a spark of wistfulness and longing as he spoke of his old home, and my heart went out to him. To imagine what he must have gone through...

Eventually, we wound up walking around the pool, while I threw sticks for Rufus to chase. I mostly threw them in the pool, which Rufus loved, and he would swim to get them. A while later we returned to the rock while Rufus napped in the sun, drying off his fur.

We were silent for a time, before Finn broke it. "Will you sing something for me?"

I looked up at him, and my heart fluttered at the peaceful, serene smile that he had on his face. "Sure." Thinking through the songs that I remembered, I came up with one that my older cousin, Avery, loved to listen to. I think it was called Your Guardian Angel... Not really remembering, I went ahead and started singing the song.

"When I see your smile / Tears roll down my face / I can't replace / And now that I'm stronger I've figured out..." I continued singing, looking out across the pool, but I felt Finn's eyes on me. For some reason, it made me feel a little nervous, but I determinedly finished the song.

After I cut off the last note, it was silent for a moment. The only sound was the birds singing in the trees. "That was beautiful," Glorfindel said. He sounded rather odd, but I looked up at him, and he was smiling softly.

My heart gave an erratic thump.

I wanted to stay there forever at that small pool hidden in the forest, but the sun climbed higher in the sky, and my stomach growled. Laughing, Finn helped me up and we walked through the forest, heading back to Rivendell with Rufus trailing behind us.

* * *

><p>AN

Hello again everyone! Another update! *rejoices*

To those of you who have read the previous chapter with Maedwen in it, I took her out. A review got me thinking, and I realized that having her in the story wouldn't achieve what I'd want to in the end. So she will no longer be in the story :)

More development of feelings on Charlie's part! She's seventeen right now, for those of you who are wondering, and we'll be celebrating her eighteenth birthday soon. Also, the story will start to again follow the book/movie's storyline again really soon, so we should be seeing some more hobbits!

Pleeeeease review? It might prompt me to put up another chapter faster :)

~Eva Sirico~


End file.
